SPIA (Sentient Powered Independant Android) project
the SPIA project was an attempt at melding biological, robotic and psychological sciences into a functioning android that was based on the DNA and presonality traits of two or more "progenitors", and would have the ability to mimic thier progenitor's poweres to a limited degree. after 12 experiments wich resulted in 13 unstable SPIAs, three of whom overloaded and became damaged beyond repair, the project was deemed a failure and scrapped, and the androids that survived afterwards were allowed to live on a compound on the HU home planet Osrisis. however, their various mental and physical faults made them resent their creators, and so they rebelled, abandoning the compound and stealing a mid-sized HU package courier ship, leaving behind one of their number, SPIA mark I, who was the first physically stable SPIA model and whose progenitors were Elexion and Camolot the Wanderer, as well as the MK II, who was considered to be the only true success of the SPIA project, and whose progenitors were Kevin Elexion and Sebastion. History the SPIA project first began in OCY 512 with the idea of creating a living being that was organic tissue enhanced by mechanics and electronics, giving it all the advantages of optimized organic tissue and the edge of technology at the same time. the first SPIA model, the mark I, was meant as an emergency replacement for the commanders of HU, and was grown from the combined DNA of Camolot the Wanderer and Elexion. while the mark I had some mental instability, he was dubbed a success for the most part, being that the organic and electronic systems worked perfectly in tandem. after the prototype was determined to be able to survive independent of outside forces, the team that had worked to create it went on to create others, tweaking the recipe for the psyche and the design for the body. in most of the models, the surviving ones, their physiology was relatively perfect, but their psyche was flawed, and the bodies of the stable psyches were faulty for unknown reasons, but lead to a flawless mind. the three stable experiments in mind, Seven, Nine and Ten, held on for a year before their bodies gave out and they died, and Eight was confined to a wheelchair for life. two years after it's conception and with only a single successful fully stable result, the SPIA project was scrapped and the science team that worked on it was disbanded. the living SPIA models were contained to a large compound on Osrisis to live for the rest of their lifetimes, deemed failures by their creators. at first, the SPIA models were content to live in the compound without much outside contact, being generally antisocial themselves and finding contact with each other to be sufficient. friendships of a sort formed between many of them, the most notable being the comradery of MK I and MK II, who acted like siblings. they seemed to balance each other out well, and the MK I's psychological problems faded when they were close together, to the point that Wanderer noticed it on one of his regular visits to the androids, and which made him muse that the SPIA models might not be failures after all, but might require outside regulation from another SPIA model instead of genetic and psychological tweaking and that he might be able to engineer a pair of SPIA models designed to be a matching pair that would acheive much the same affect, but Elexion held that the project had been discontinued for several very good reasons. eventually, most of the SPIA models began to chafe under their confinement, comfortable as it was, and quickly planned an escape from those they considered their captors, only to be condemned by the MK I as unstable and irrational and the MK II as misguided, but the other models quoted a certain old saying about throwing stones and glass houses. having failed at the more diplomatic approach, the MK II attempted to warn the commanders of the plot, and was unsuccesful, being that the others escaped before the message could reach the higher levels of command. recognizing their blunder for not having watched the SPIA subjects more carefully, the commanders sanctioned a small extension of the SPIA project, bringing much of the science team that had created the subjects to begin with back together. the team linked the MK I and the Mk II together telepathically to increase the MK I's mental stability as much as they could before battle testing them with a training excersise that involved an attack on Osrisis' sister planet, being careful not to let the two SPIA subjects know what was happening in order to form a better map of what their actual reactions would be in the field. the two preformed admirably, and were sent after the other SPIA subjects with all possible haste. after five years of hunting down, defeating and containing the other subjects one after another, the MK I and the MK II returned to Osrisis triumphant, surrendering their siblings to containment before receiving their further orders; Reassignment to MST-006, along with PERSEUS VII. For several years after the last of the rogue SPIA subjects fell to One and Two, Wanderer, working with Eight who used only Wanderer as her progenitor, experimented with cellular regeneration and repair, looking to repair Eight's permanently damaged nervous system. Eventually, Wanderer discovered that due to the fact that Eight was entirely his clone, he could use his own nervous system as a blueprint for the repair process to follow: this process returned Eight to full operational capacity. Eight trained under her progenitor for a number of years after her paralysis was cured before becoming a Free Agent working for HU, though she is constantly looking to replace PERSEUS VII in MST-006 in order to work alongside her brothers. SPIA physiology all SPIA models began with an endoskeleton crafted out of terralite, with electronic components (servo motors, internal wiring, command processors, ect) sheided within the "bones". these skeletons were sometimes made with a particular purpose in mind, with mark VII based on a skeleton built with speed in mind, mark IV based on a skeleton focused on strength, and so on and so forth. then, once the skeleton was complete and the OPU, or Organic Processing Unit, was installed, half synthetic, half biological muscles were anchored to the bones and attached to nerve ports all along the skeleton, providing more refined movement to balance out the pure strength and force of the servo motors. organs, their tissues reinforced and saturated with self-reapair nanites, are installed in the chest and abdominal cavities, cushioned, then covered with a layer of cell-based, quick regenerating skin that has a high concentration of carbon in it, making it bullet proof and knife resistant. SPIA blood is based on the Duohuman variant, with higher concentraions of red blood cells and hemoglobin, and is maintained, protected and assisted by nanites produced in small facilities in the bones. due to this, SPIA subjects have an incredible rate of self repair unmatched by any synthetic android, and can even rival the Duohumans that they were based on. due to their dual biological and technical nature, SPIA subjects can access computers either directly by infecting them with nanites or by connecting to wireless networks, and can even surf the internet with just their minds, though the concentration required leaves them unresponsive. they can control their nanites to make anything they can imagine, given the materials, and can synthesize almost anything with the right amount of time, which leads to them working on small projects and making the materials on the spot when bored. due to the high speed of their combination electronic CPUs and organic OPUs, SPIA models tend to be slightly ADHD, and have a minor compulsion to be doing something at all times, and find the idea of just sitting on their hands and being quiet an appalling waste of time.